A Hint of Drarry
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: Discontinues
1. First Hint

**A Hint of Drarry  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>A series of Drarry One-Shots, based on a quote from fellow HP-page admin, Winky. ;3<p>

**Rating:**  
>K - T<p>

**Word Count:**  
>326<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>As much as I would LOVE to own this, I don't. sadface/

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: First Hint – Confusion says, 'Love Thy Enemy' :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't understand why he couldn't cast that final spell on him. It wasn't even a spell to harm. It was a simple binding one yet he couldn't bring himself to even raise the wand.<p>

Stuck only meters away, both were heavily panting with cuts and bruises decorating each of their faces. The torn clothing revealing more of the enemy's pale skin made the other blush the deep red he represented. He grew angry with this and slowly stumbled up to walk over to the Slytherin.

'Get on with it, Potter!' he spat, holding his bleeding arm. His wand was discarded elsewhere as the pureblood had no other magical ability to fight.

'I can't,' the reply was muttered. The blonde-haired individual's eyes widened at this. He growled and pushed himself up, grabbing the shirt of the bespectacled male.

'Are you that weak, Potter?' he snarled and forcibly snatched Harry's wand from him.

'Tell me how that is weakness, Malfoy. How is being merciful for a git like you weak?' Harry snapped back.

'You could've finished me. I'd rather you finish me than having to go back to Him!' Draco said, letting go of the Gryffindor.

'What a man! Scared of ol' Voldy, are you?' Harry teased harshly.

'Piss off, Potter! You don't understand what it's like! To have parents-,'

'Because mine are dead!'

'-Who expect you to follow their example when they're as scared as you!'

'Oh? So you're feeling pressured? The world's placed their hopes on me! The Chosen One! No, you don't understand what it's like! Especially-,' he stopped.

Through one fight did many feelings arise. Harry covered his mouth to save face. He didn't want to say. He didn't want to say that at the end of it all there was one person, unlikely as it was, that he wanted to see make it out alive. He didn't even know why he felt so worried for that person.

Confusion says, 'Love Thy Enemy.'

* * *

><p>…<strong>Yep…Done in 20 minutes, no joke. I just checked the time. So, enjoy the one-shots of Drarry. :) <strong>

**Also gotta add that I'm not good at short stories. Terrible actually. My usual length for writing is 1,500-4000 words. So is this good? 0wo I really think it's kinda rushed. *sad pout***

**Anyway, Winky! You like? ;D XDDDD**

**Leave lovely reviews my lil sexy beasts. :333**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Thursday 8th, December, 2011. Approx: 6:20pm<br>Publish Date: Friday 9th, December, 2011.) **


	2. Second Hint

**A Hint of Drarry  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>A series of Drarry One-Shots, based on a quote from fellow admin, Winky. ;3<p>

**Rating:**  
>K - T<p>

**Word Count:**  
>184<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Second Hint – Don't say it :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Trails of kisses were made on pale skin as strong arms wrapped around the waist of the one he kissed.<p>

"Stop and let me go to sleep," was the irritated mumble.

"Good morning to you too," the kisser sarcastically replied. He continued with his soft assault until his target rolled over with the bed sheets and blankets.

"Just wait til my father hears about this," he muttered.

"God, how many times are you going to say that?" his partner complained.

"As many times as necessary, Potter," he growled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Harry rolled over on top of the haughty man.

"I can make you stop," he whispered, his breath tickling Draco's ear and his left hand intertwined with the blond's

"Shoot," he said tiredly.

"Marry me."

Draco's stomach did a flip as he tried his best to utter those usual words of his.

But he couldn't.

Harry chuckled.

"Don't want 'daddy' to find out about this do we?" he teased.

"Stop it," Draco muttered, burying his head deeper into his pillow.

A silver ring was secretly slipped on his fourth finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet memes + Harry Potter + reading fluff = Nuff said. XDDD<strong>

**Leave love, hot stuff. ;D I want some reviews~! ; n ; XDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Tuesday 20th, December, 2011. Approx: 2:55pm<br>Publish Date: Tuesday 20th, December, 2011.) **


	3. Third Hint

**A Hint of Drarry  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>A series of Drarry One-Shots, based on a quote from fellow admin, Winky. ;3<p>

**Rating:**  
>K - T<p>

**Word Count:**  
>175<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Third Hint – Of Lions and Serpents… :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah, the heat of the day sure made people hot. Even among those who proclaim themselves mortal enemies, and to delve even further; even among those of the same sex. But along with the rising hormones was the angering banter and battle for dominance.<p>

Pants and cries by the receiver as the attacker grunted and growled deeply.

"Heh. Interested in snakes are we?"

"Says the closet gay!" was the retorted before a moan. "I thought you were interested in pussy, Potter. Ah!"

"Don't make me soft," he replied with a grunt, "Didn't the sorting hat say I could be in either house?"

"Well you sure aren't going to 'Slytherin'!" Malfoy said with a shaky smirk, pushing the Gryffindor down and hovering over him. Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he said, rolling on top. Malfoy growled as they continued to try and dominate each other.

* * *

><p>A moan echoed through Hogsmeade as third years walked around, exploring.<p>

Heads turned.

"Was that the Shrieking Shack?"

"I think so."

"Let's get out of here…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lemons have been read, innuendoes have been made, dirty thoughts have been conjured and this 'hint' has been posted.<strong>

**Enjoy and review my beasts of awesome sexiness. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Tuesday 20th, December, 2011. Approx: 3:00pm<br>Publish Date: Tuesday 20th, December, 2011.)**


	4. Fourth Hint

**A Hint of Drarry  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>A series of Drarry One-Shots, based on a quote from fellow admin, Winky. ;3<p>

**Rating:**  
>K - T<p>

**Word Count:**  
>175<p>

**Note: They are innocent-ish 11-13 year olds…whichever seems more realistic. XD (none of them. XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Fourth Hint – Innocent gifts :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had no choice but to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays again. Ron was out visiting Charlie again and Hermione was spending time with her own family. Harry would ask, probably even beg, to go with them but he knew the importance of family despite having a lousy one.<p>

With a sigh, he exited the Great Hall to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Muttering 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' he absentmindedly bumped into someone.

"Uh, sorry!" he exclaimed, before realizing who it was. Draco Malfoy looked at the bespectacled boy, annoyance visible on his face. Harry looked down red in embarrassment and very slight anger, his happy mood not being diminished by such a small thing. He didn't notice that Malfoy held a pale blush from such a cute expression.

"I'll let it pass this time," Draco said, waving it off, "It being Christmas and all…"

Harry blinked in surprise, looking back up at him.

"Uh, thanks I guess…" he said nervously, his cheeks still pink and a small shaky smile on his face. Draco turned away quickly.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" he said. He turned back to look at Harry. "While I'm in a good mood, come over to the dungeons. You can have some of my presents if you want."

"Are you sure? And is there a catch?" Harry asked, obviously suspicious.

"One, I'm sure. I can just re-buy them anyway. And two, no catch. Just don't ever tell anyone about this," Draco answered, shrugging.

"Thanks again then," Harry grinned. Draco gulped as he felt his face feel hot.

"Whatever Potter."

* * *

><p>"Woah! These presents are cool!"<p>

"Not really…"

Since Harry was too polite to unwrap presents that didn't belong to him, Draco had to do it while Harry stared in awe.

"Why are you so excited over such a thing anyway?" Draco asked in a bored tone as he watched the Gryffindor play with a colour-changing robe that was far too large for either of them.

"Well I wasn't surrounded by magic when I was a kid," Harry said with a embarrassed glare.

"Well isn't that fun?" Malfoy replied, propping his head on his knee, tilting it so he was facing Harry.

"Probably not to a pureblood, right?" he said, trying to look into the threads of the robe. Draco sighed.

"Probably not," he answered honestly.

"Wow. A Slytherin is honest," Harry teased.

"Ah, painfully so," Draco dramatized. Harry laughed while Draco smirked despite himself.

"You're not a bad guy after all," Harry said, looking down with a small smile.

"It's Christmas. It brings out the mercy in people," Draco replied with airy sarcasm.

"It's not that," Harry interjected, shaking his head.

"Being honest Potter?" he said sarcastically again. Harry shook his head again.

"Never mind."

"Fine then."

It was getting late, going towards six in the evening…

"I gotta go!" The emerald-eyed boy exclaimed, checking his 'muggle watch'.

"Is it seriously that late?" Draco asked, surprised himself.

"Yeah…"

"Well I got one more present for you then, before you go," he said. Harry was almost out of the dungeons when he turned around…

To be surprised by a peck on his lips.

"Dr-Draco?" he whispered.

"What is it Potter?" he replied, his arm resting above Harry's head on the dungeon door.

"Uh- Happy Christmas…" he said. Draco closed in for another kiss and Harry closed his eyes.

"Stop being cute. You're a guy aren't you?" Draco muttered in his ear before biting it. Harry's face exploded with red and he left with a stutter.

"B-B-Bye!" he squeaked.

Draco sighed and hit his head on the door before sliding down it.

"Wait til my father hears about this," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Reading fan-made comics (aka doujinshi) with Harry being cute as fuck just made me write this. <strong>

**I think it kinda sucks. I stayed up to do this since I wanted to finally do a Christmas special of something. That something happened to be this. XD**

**Happy Christmas guys. :))))) (A belated Happy Christmas because of my time XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Monday 26th, December, 2011. Approx: 3:30am<br>Publish Date: Tuesday 20th, December, 2011.) **


	5. Fifth Hint

**A Hint of Drarry  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>A series of Drarry One-Shots, based on a quote from fellow admin, Winky. ;3<p>

**Rating:**  
>K - T<p>

**Word Count:**  
>1,781<p>

**Note: Slight A/U. Voldy doesn't exist. Only the Draco/Harry rivalry…which turns into beautiful, beautiful bromance. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Fifth Hint – Behind a Book :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in Hogwarts. It was a rainy day and everyone was either in their common rooms, down at the Great Hall or up the Room of Requirement since all the teachers seem to have gotten sick all at once.<p>

At least that was the excuse.

Fred and George knew exactly what happened, and what happened was a test of their new wart-giving toffee apples. Apparently the idea came from when Harry talked to Mr Weasley about muggle education and told him about children giving their teachers apples. And so the fire ignited, the fuse lit and everyone enjoyed a good long weekend.

As for Harry, the Lightning to the twins Brainstorm, he stayed in the library enjoying solitude. He would have stayed to enjoy the festivities but he wasn't up to it. He felt down and excited and poetic. He couldn't really understand it but he knew that he was coming to an epiphany of sorts.

He talked to Hermione about it but all she said was that he was getting to know his inner self. He got a punch in the shoulder when he replied that she sounded like Trelawney. His best mate said that the weather was getting to him and that was it. Ginny shrugged as she said he was sexually frustrated. He laughed as she playfully made a move on him, saying she could 'relieve the tension'. Her traditional values along with her dirty jokes must have been a mixture of Percy's neatness, Ron's profanity and Fred and George's joking ways.

Harry took each view into account (even Ginny's) but went along with Ron's. The weather was definitely affecting him in a way. For once in his life, he was doing his homework without the nagging of Hermione!

He looked out of the window to his left, leaning on his left arm and flicking a page of 'Advanced Transfiguration' back and forth. It was so dark and gloomy but it just seemed to cheer Harry up even more. He thought about possibly having a bit of dementor genes in him and laughed out loud causing an annoyed Mrs Pince to reprimand him.

"Oh, it was Potter."

Harry stopped his mental laugh and turned to a familiar voice. There in front of him stood Draco Malfoy in all his pompous glory.

'What do you want, Malfoy?" the Gryffindor's green eyes flashed for a second. There was no way he was going to let the sly bastard sully his already wonderful mood.

"I _was_ studying until I heard you laugh your bloody arse off," he replied smugly, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Harry looked to the book in the Slytherin's hand then back to glaring at his rival.

"Hey now. I'm not here to pick a fight. Merlin knows how much I'd rather not today. It's so bloody gloomy so I'd prefer to not be bested in a duel only to feel even more grim than now," he shrugged, leaning on a bookshelf next to him with a smirk.

"Slippery little snake, you are," Harry said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair,

"It's in the fine print when you become a Slytherin," Malfoy winked, causing Harry to blink in surprise.

"I swear I can feel you slip through the cracks and away. I don't know whether I should continue hating you because of our House and history, or just let it go since you haven't picked a fight today yet," he shook his head and pushed his glasses up.

"As I said before, I prefer not to be bested in a duel today. Call this a temporary truce until the teachers are back and we can also return to being mortal enemies for the sake of image and personal opinions of each other," Malfoy replied, sitting across from Harry.

"So, no kicking or hexing under the table?" he said with a suspicious look on his face leaning back so he had enough room to cast spell.

"Need I say it a third time?" sighed the blonde haired male. "We both want a bit of quiet don't we? Why not say those are the terms and conditions for each other's civilised company."

"Ugh. I'm glad I've hung out with Hermione long enough to understand what you're saying," Harry muttered and turned back to leaning on the table and staring out the window.

Silence.

Except the rain that was beating against the glass. The spectacled teen held a serene look on his face as he grinned at the little race between to drops of water travelling down the windowpane. Malfoy gave him a weird look but continued on reading to himself. Harry would occasionally feel the looks dig into the side of his head but it was only for a few seconds every five to ten minutes. He didn't know since he lost track of the time ages ago.

"Oi, Potter."

Harry blinked tiredly before stretching and stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"Yeah, what?" he said, his body stiff from not moving for a while.

"You've been grinning like an idiot at the window. Don't tell me you've fallen in love with your reflection?" Malfoy mused, smirking.

"I'm pretty sure that it's _your_ job to fall in love with yourself," he retorted before sighing with a shrug and looking out the window again.

"If I become infatuated with myself, I doubt it is your business. Plus, I can't help that I was born perfect so the infatuation is reasoned," the blonde replied smoothly. Harry scoffed. Malfoy turned back to glance at him then out the window himself. "Is it the weather?"

"Yeah…" Harry breathed. "I feel like a human dementor really; sucking up the negativity of such a 'bloody gloomy' day. It's not my fault that I find it calming."

They shared a surprisingly comfortable silence for a while, watching the rain…

"You know…you look a lot younger with the serene look on your face. It's kind of scary. As much as I dislike small kids, I couldn't attack someone so at peace and fragile looking," Malfoy broke the silence. He held a small smile himself before it turned into a smirk when he finished with, "A bit like a little baby."

"Your reverse-flattery is going to be the new form of torment for me, I see," Harry sighed, looking back up to blonde who he noticed was just taller than him.

"It depends on your point of view on the matter," he replied simply. He checked his wristwatch and sighed, stretching his arms and collected his book. "It's getting late."

"I guessed so," Harry stretched, messing up his hair some more and rubbing his tired eyes. He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he said, "So how should we being leaving? An insult? A tight, bone-crushing hand shake? Or blow kisses and wishes of sweet dreams?"

He felt heavy as he said those words. His mind was as clouded as the dark sky above when the Slytherin joined his company but he ignored it with the excuse of paranoia. It was only with the next move did the sickness in his stomach tighten and break free.

Before he knew what was going on the Malfoy had grabbed his arm, and behind a book in his hand, kiss him tenderly on the lips. Harry stumbled slightly and had to lean on his hand under Dra- Malfoy's on the desk. His other was hanging on the arm that held the book, threatening to reveal the secret recipe of something sweeter than sugar.

Draco released Harry from the kiss which lasted only seconds and closed the book, holding it to his lips which he licked behind it.

For the half a minute it took Harry to process what happened, Draco was smirking, remaining unmoved from their position.

Harry then blushed a deep red that rivalled the Weasley family's red hair and stuttered random gibberish before taking his hand away from Draco's and collecting his things. Draco chuckled.

"Tell those Weasel twins that I said 'thanks for the free long weekend'," he said. Harry nodded stiffly before fleeing.

It was Draco's turn to be reprimanded for laughing loudly in the library,

* * *

><p>When Harry went back to the common room, the festivities had died down and only Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron remained.<p>

"Where've you been mate? You missed the party!" Ron said loudly, clapping the poor boy on the back.

Ginny gave Harry the same smirk she gave Ron when she found about his and Hermione's relationship. Hermione held a mischievous glint in her eye as well.

"You seem less tense," Ginny commented.

"Tell that to the knot in my stomach," Harry grumbled, wiping away his blush. "I need to go to bed. My head feels like someone confunded and stunned me at the same time."

"But how do _you_ feel?" Hermione asked, a simple smile that knew all on her face.

"A bit better than this morning, I guess," he answered, beginning to walk up to the boys' dormitories. He stopped.

"Before I forget, Draco told me to tell you that he said thanks for the free long weekend," he said. "G'night…"

The Weasley boys trio that were present gaped as they watched their 'brother' stumble away to bed in a daze.

The girls shared a knowing giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra~!<strong>

* * *

><p>It took Draco Malfoy the entire way back to the dungeons for what he did to truly sink in. When he entered the common room he saw a very mischievous looking Pansy Parkinson.<p>

"Spill, now," she ordered, jumping on the leather couch as he dumped himself there.

"I can't believe I did that! I just had a little voice in my head saying how I should do it and then…I just…did it I suppose…" he trailed off.

"Well that's a weight off of your shoulders…stomach…whichever feels lighter," she said, lounging on the couch,

"I swear you made someone Imperuse me," he muttered darkly. She shrugged.

"I had nothing to do with that. Blame whoever you want; I _didn't_ do it, _You_ did." she said.

"_Whom_ever. And I'll blame anyone for such a stupid _stupid_ move! What the _hell_ was I thinking!" he ranted. "Wait until _mother_ hears about this. She'll automatically petrify herself and father once _she_ hears about it."

"Shut up and go to bed. Tomorrow is the last day for that long weekend. Do something then," she gave another order before giving him a smile and a tight hug. She put on a pompous, motherly voice and said, "My little baby's all grown up!"

He chuckled as he chucked a cushion at her and did as she asked.

He went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>On Monday the 26th of March, Drarry won a shipping contest. I decided to celebrate that with a fanfic. XD So yeah… (Kinda late but MEH! XD)<strong>

**The request was a Seme!Draco and Uke!Harry… I so hope I don't have to explain that but if you're a BL fan then you should know what it means already. ;9 XDD**

**They'll be a part two and a crack side story of this. So this is a two-shot…meh. Hope you enjoyed. BAI!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Sunday 1st, April, 2012. Approx: 10:20pm<strong>  
><strong>Publish Date: Sunday 1st, April, 2012.)<strong>


End file.
